nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Coil Arms Division
The Coil Arms Division (also referred to as just Coil) is an antagonistic faction that is featured in the Zombies mode of Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare and Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare II: Opposition Rising. They are a weapons manufacturing and research organization bent on using their projects to tip the Human-Alien Conflict in their favor once both sides have tired each other out. They were originally based out at a space station in the outer orbit of the Milky Way Galaxy itself. However, the station was ultimately destroyed and was lost in space for three years before crash landing on Harmony. History Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare The Coil Arms Division was founded on October 15th, 2239 by General Tom McPhillian, a war veteran who left the Galactic Council of Alliances for his own plans. Learning how the war had taken heavy toll on both sides, the organization sought to use this to their advantage, becoming allies with both sides in order to gain access to both sides of the war. One such example was sending undercover spies posed as scientist to the Galactic Council of Alliances's research facility at Fort New Trinity in order to obtain intel and schematics for the serum they were creating as part of a super soldier experiment. While this happened, a Coil Arms Division strike team was sent to infiltrate the Opposition's homeworld of Frixion in order to obtain some Cryptid specimens recovered by the Madrelerorns during the time period of when the Cryptids ruled the Earth. They were successful in breaking into the hatchery and stealing a few specimens, bringing them to their base, where they kept them in a containment unit until future use. During this time, the Coil Arms Division was successful in creating a powerful weapon known as the Railgun. With the Cryptid specimens ready, the organization ordered their spies at Fort New Trinity to begin sending them the necessary intel and schematics regarding the serum. Within the next couple weeks, the organization had enough information to begin work on replicating the serum into their own version while also improving on it. After finalizing the serum, the organization began testing it on their Cryptid specimens in hopes of converting one into the ultimate superweapon. However, most of the specimens could not handle the powers of the serum and died to it, much to the annoyance of the organization. However, on November 3rd, 2251, one Cryptid prevailed, embracing the power enhancing effects of the serum and ultimately becoming the "Cricket", the organization's new superweapon. The organization now began several trials to try and control the beast. On November 19th, 2251 however, they soon learned of the zombie outbreak at Fort New Trinity due to the after effects of the serum when one of their spies returned to the station. Noting how the Cricket was beginning to act ravagely, they soon realized that the Cricket was becoming more and more unstable by the day. The organization then decided to lock it away in its containment unit within the Laboratory with plans of launching the beast into battle in its current ravaged state. However, the Cricket would break free of its containment unit three days after the Fort New Trinity outbreak and slaughter much of the staff, later infecting the entire station with its gaseous spores while controlling the undead at the station infected by the Cricket with its hive mind. Hours after the outbreak, the survivors of the Fort New Trinity outbreak discovered the location of the Coil Arms Division's HQ and soon arrived there, ultimately seeing what has become of the facility and its staff. After searching throughout the facility, they discover the Cricket within the engine room of the station, along with Paul Thomspon, the scientist they helped save back at Fort New Trinity. Thompson then revealed he was a spy sent by the Coil Arms Division to steal information on the serum that was being used there, revealing that the Cricket was created out of a improved version of the serum at Fort New Trinity, revealing the beast has increased health, armor, and could tear apart an entire helicopter with no problem before ordering the beast to attack the survivors. However, the beast refused, instead attacking Thompson and brutally mauling him to death before going after the survivors. Unfortunately for the beast, the survivors were able to trick it into destroying the space station's main engine, ultimately electrocuting the beast to death while disabling the power to the station, causing the whole station to begin to spiral out of control. After unlocking the escape pods, the four survivors managed to escape the station as it ultimately became lost in space, seemingly destroying the organization and its work. Three years after the events of Project Omega, the space station that was lost in space was finally located, being found hurdling towards the city of Praset on the human colony planet of Harmony. Despite the four survivors best efforts to warn people, it was futile as the space station crashes into the city, killing thousands and destroying a good chunk of the city. As the contents of the space station leaked into the city, another outbreak began, one that the four survivors we forced to escape from. Determined to find a way to undo the effects of the serum, the four survivors travel to the Fidea VI mining colony, where a large deposit of Element X, one of the base ingredients for the serum was found at. While trying to find to destroy the mine after placing explosives around the mine, the team finds a mysterious blood alter capable of summoning anyone from around the universe. While mentioning McPhillian, the blood alter drains, causing the entire mine to shake as a loud explosion sounded through the caves. The team traveled down into "The Deep End", where they find McPhillian himself, who had now mutated slightly after coming into contact with the Element X samples. McPhillian then fought the four and was almost able to kill them until Brian made a last-ditch attempt to end it all by detonating the explosives, causing the mine to begin to collapse. While the others escaped, Brian stayed behind in the crumbling mine to deal with McPhillian, resulting in both of their deaths when the entire mine caved in on top of them. With McPhillian's death, the Coil Arms Division was critically hurt and broken. Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare II: Opposition Rising Five days after McPhillian's death, a Coil Arms Division recovery team lead by Amsel Caligari, McPhillian's second-in-command, traveled to the collapsed Mines of Despair, where he recovered both McPhillian and Brian's bodies, as well as the main gauntlet for the legendary Gauntlet of Ataraxia, a powerful weapon which could resurrect anyone and anything once it had all three of its power cores reinstalled into it. Months later in September, using their new undead army, they attack President John Barstow's escort convoy, capturing him and the three members that took down the Coil Arms Division at the end of the war, as well as Doctor Ben Crawford. Bringing them to their safehouse, Caligari blackmails the four heroes to go out and recover the three power cores before the end of the week, otherwise President Barstow will be killed. The four eventually succeed, regrouping at the abandoned Coil Arms Division FOB on New Pomerania, where they would meet with the remnants of the Coil Arms Division and make the deal for the safe extraction of President Barstow. After doing the deal, Caligari uses the fully powered gauntlet to resurrect the heroes' dead friend Brian Thompson, brainwashing him into "Blackjack", who battles the heroes in order to buy the Coil Arms Division enough time to escape for their safehouse. A couple weeks following the death of "Blackjack", the Coil Arms Division prepare to resurrect their leader McPhillian. However, they are attacked by the heroes in an attempt to stop them from succeeding in their plan. After fighting through zombified members of the organization, whom were turned into zombies by Caligari, the heroes confront Caligari on the roof of the facility, where he had the body of McPhillian at. After a brief talk, Caligari is able to knock the heroes back with a powerful shockwave from the gauntlet. With them knocked aside, Caligari uses the gauntlet to finally resurrect McPhillian, much to the four's horror. Caligari then gives the gauntlet to his resurrected leader, saying he has fulfilled his duties and requests for the promise of money for his role in his resurrection. However, McPhillian reveals he has no intentions of paying Caligari the money, saying that he has outlived his usefulness to him before striking him dead with the gauntlet. McPhillian then fights the heroes one last time, but while raising the gauntlet above his head, a bolt of lightning strikes the gauntlet, shattering it and mortally wounding McPhillian. As McPhillian explains the quote said by "an ancient evil" prior to their banishment to the depths of space, McPhillian is once again killed, this time by a shot to the head by Alain Bourden's JV-10. With both McPhillian and Caligari's deaths, the Coil Arms Division finally was disbanded, with former members of the organization being recruited by both the Eclipse Military and Opposition in order to help them create new weaponry. Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare III While the organization doesn't directly appear, their work was ultimately salvaged by the ancient evil known as Ataraxia in order to create his ultimate weapon, the Iron Doom. He also uses their work to sabotage the Galactic Council of Alliances' Fortitude Kinetic Bombardment System. Meanwhile, one of their weapons, the Volk Mk II, appears in every map, either from the Mystery Box or as a wall weapon. Members/Creations Known Members * Tom McPhillian (leader, K.I.A.) * Amsel Caligari (second-in-command, K.I.A.) * Paul Thompson (K.I.A.) * Brian Thompson (formerly, K.I.A.) Known Creations * Railgun * Cricket * Stabilizer Vaccine * Mobile Pack-a-Punch System * Volk Mk II * Sugar Rush * Blade Master Trivia * The name of the Coil Arms Division is inspired by the Grant Theft Auto V group of the same name. However, unlike Grand Theft Auto V, the overall motives of the organization are drastically different, especially their role and importance. Category:The Greatest Threat of All